


Knock Before Entering

by ouroborosnakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, bruce willis is a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouroborosnakes/pseuds/ouroborosnakes
Summary: Movie night gets interrupted, but not ruined.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78
Collections: Snake x Otacon





	Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> despite the fact metal gear solid takes place in a futuristic, technologically advanced world in the 2000s/2010s, i always unintentionally write snotacon like it's the 80s. for the sake of david being old fashioned/a hypothetical, modern(ish) AU, they use VHS tapes because i completely forgot what decade this is. lol

"No."

"No?"

"No," Hal repeated, arms crossed against his puffed chest, nodding sternly. "No."

"Why not?" 

" _Why not_?" The simple question caused Hal to falter, surprised his firmly stated opinion wasn't enough. "What do you _mean_ why not?"

"I mean why not." 

"You're asking me why I don't want to watch Die Hard again?"

"Yeah."

"Because we've seen it a million times, David, I don't want to watch it again."

"We could make it a million and one?" He proposes with a little lilt in his voice in an attempt to persuade Hal, who scoffs. "Come on, it's the perfect Christmas movie."

"It isn't even Christmas!" Hal flops unceremoniously against the couch, defeated.

"So you _agree_ it's a Christmas movie."

"No!" He groans, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms beneath his glasses. 

"If you want to pick a movie, then go look at the tapes." Carding his fingers through Hal's hair, David smiles down at his frustrated partner, who remains on the sofa but turns into the touch. "But you should hurry up, before this storm knocks the power out again."

"God, don't remind me." Sitting up, David combs his fingers through the curls once more, letting Hal stand. "Wait." He shifts his posture to stand upright, putting his hands out in a defensive stance. "What'd you do with my glasses?"

"What?"

"My glasses. You took them."

"Did I?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hal sits back down with caution, glaring in David's direction.

"Okay, so, since I don't have my glasses and can't read the VHS labels, I guess now we _have_ to watch Die Hard for the thousandth time."

"Millionth."

"You're lucky I love you," Hal grumbles, grasping at the blanket and pulling it over himself with a huff. Gingerly, David puts his glasses back on Hal's nose, giving his forehead a kiss as he readies everything for a movie.

Lights: Off.

Fireplace: Lit.

VHS: Barely holding on.

Popcorn: Burnt.

Beers: Room-temperature. 

Hal: Snug against Dave's chest.

"You know," Dave begins, raking his blunt nails gently down Hal's spine, "you complain about every time we watch we watch this movie, but you know we never finish it."

"I've seen the opening so many times I could probably recite it in my sleep."

"Then we should do something about that." Hal raises his head, trying to make out David's eyes in the dark, illuminated by the occasional flash of lightning and the Christmas lights of the Nakatomi Plaza.

"Yeah?" Dave offers a half shrug before Hal is uncoordinatedly mashing their lips together, causing the other to laugh.

"Kissing has never been your strong suit," he laughs between kisses, Hal opening his mouth to protest when David flips him over, pinning him on the couch, cocooned in blankets.

"It's too early for my real strong suit," laughing breathlessly, Hal links his arm around Dave's neck, pulling him down and letting the older lead.

Lips, tongues, hands, legs - no longer strangers to each other's bodies, foreplay is merely a backup to not rush right into sex, their schedules usually too packed to properly make love, in a poetic sense. They could, however, always make time for a two-hour long action flick that usually ended with them tangled up together, sleeping to the muffled sound of gunshots and Bruce Willis swearing every other word. Despite the film choice, it was good to have a regular thing in their hectic life. A movie, an orgasm (or two) and a good night's rest. Sometimes Hal would bring out a six pack of beer to bring a little more fun to the experience, and with a roaring storm he needed something to ebb his anxiety away. 

"Dave," he gasps softly, wrapping his legs around David's waist, after having kicked the blankets off. The beers hadn't even been broken into but Hal could feel everything melting off of him, including his sweater, David's warm hands pushing the fabric out of the way as his stubble tickled against his chest. Nuzzling in his patch of chest hair, David exhaled contently, erection in his sweatpants pressing against Hal's inner thigh. Snaking his hand down, he grabbed the best he could, stroking through the thick fabric before David laughed, rolling himself off and standing up.

"Let's reposition." Instead, Hal sat up, looking up to meet Dave's eyes before slinking down to his knees on the floor, hooking his fingers into the bunched waistband while waiting for some kind of response. David let out a low chuckle, combing through Hal's hair. "You usually wait until the midpoint to do this."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all." Letting Hal slowly pull down his pants, he gasped wordlessly as his half-hard cock bounced to life, keeping his hands in the other's locks, waiting for him to make the first move. When he sits still, Dave begins to worry; "what's wrong?"

"Do you hear that?" He whispers, looking up to Dave's eyes to the front door, where thunder rumbles loudly. Dave drops into a squat, erection squished firmly between his thighs. It takes him a second to register the banging on the door, Hal's breath hitching when he hears muffled yells, partially drowned out by the pouring rain and the film's loud chatter.

David, the great Solid Snake, couldn't scramble up fast enough to collect himself and grab a gun, so Otacon takes the initiative and begins half-crawling over to the door to avoid his shadow casting through any visible spot, looking through the peephole.

"Jack?!" He whisper-shouts, David grabbing a handgun from beneath the couch, hopping up to his feet and replacing Hal's spot in looking out. When he decides it's Raiden by himself, he unlocks the deadbolt and pulls the door open enough to look through the sliver that their chain lock provides.

"Otacon?" Raiden yells, standing on the porch with his arms snug around his drenched body. "Snake?" He goes to knock again when Hal speaks up.

"Are you by yourself, Raiden?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's a little suspicious for you to show up like this."

"If I was here to attack you I wouldn't be knocking." David closed the door, undid the chain and Raiden pushed his way through as soon as he heard it click. He stands like a wet dog in the foyer, teeth chattering and shivering, Snake and Otacon eyeing him carefully. "I _promise_ I'm not here for harm. I j-just wanted a place to stay." After a very wet sneeze, Otacon retreats to grab a towel, Raiden ruffing up his hair before going to his body. 

"Go take a shower," Snake instructs, grabbing him by the wrist and directing him to the bathroom. Locking the door again and turning on a few lights, Otacon follows suit, leaning against the door frame as Snake turns the water on, Raiden stripping out of his wet clothes and letting them _thwump_ against the floor. In his briefs, he looks sheepishly at the two men in the bathroom, Otacon leaving first as Snake informed Raiden on the set up for the bathroom before leaving him to it.

"What is he doing out here?" Hal questions, crossing his arms and glancing somewhat nervously to the bathroom. "I told him about our location but he didn't seem to have a vehicle with him. Could he have walked here from the town in this storm?"

"Probably. That's why I'm having him take a shower. Warm him up a little so he doesn't get sick."

"That shower doesn't have hot water."

"He'll be fine." 

"So much for sex, huh," pinching the bridge of his nose, Hal mumbles to himself, Dave letting out a small laugh. 

"We could still continue," he half-jokes, Hal heading for the kitchen to try and whip something up for Raiden to eat.

* * *

A shower, a can of soup and some tea later, the three of them are sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for Raiden to explain.

"I, uh." He looks down at his bowl, stirring the empty broth around. "I just... Needed to get away from home for a bit." Snake and Otacon shared a look and nodded in understanding. No real need to continue prying about the reasoning.

"How'd you get here?" Snake asks, leaning forward on his elbows and playing with the beer bottle cap he had popped off. 

"Cabs. Lots and lots of cabs. It was a pain getting out here, and I walked a good part of it. Felt like my bones were freezing."

"You could've called via codec, you know. We could've picked you up." Otacon sips his own beer, tracing his finger around the rim as he watched Raiden sip idly at his tea.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said a little sheepishly, which Otacon took as it was such a last minute decision and he didn't have time to call beforehand. He'd been there, and he knew Snake had, the latter letting out a sigh. 

"We've got the fireplace going over there. We hang-dry our laundry but due to the storm it'll have to wait a little. I hung them up over the shower rod." Nodding, Raiden glanced at the beer bottles on the table, then craned his neck and saw the pack on the coffee table. 

"Do you have a movie playing?"

"Oh, yeah. We can start it over, if you want."

"What is it?"

"Die Hard," Snake says, boasting in his choice. Raiden stares at the screen from the table, blankly, curiously.

"I've never seen it," he says, flatly. Trying to hold in a snort, Otacon bit his lip at Snake's perplexed expression.

"I'm starting it over." Standing up fast enough his chair scrapes against the floor, he strides to the television, beginning the tedious process of rewinding. 

Looking between Snake, his dishes and Otacon, Raiden seems unsure with what he should do next. Pulling the soup bowl towards him, Otacon motions with his head for Raiden to join Snake and that he'll clean up. Nodding briefly in thanks, Raiden gets up, fitted with one of Snake's sweaters, Otacon's tattered flannel pajama pants, and a pair of mismatched socks.

By the time Otacon's made his way to the couch, Raiden is seated in the middle, prompting Otacon to sit on the opposing end of his partner. He can't really protest, but pulls his knees up to his chest and presses his body weight against the armrest. The film had already restarted, Raiden acknowledging Otacon's presence by asking if Snake should rewind the movie a few minutes to start back for Otacon's sake. With sincerity in his voice, Snake says 'of course' and stands back up. Otacon can't help but watch the way Snake's back arches when he leans over, the way his ass fits in his sweats and how his hair tumbles to his shoulders. He also notices Raiden looking at the same features, but he averts his gaze and rewatches the 20th Century Fox logo fill up the screen. He turns the beer bottle over in his hands, Snake opening his second and offering another one to Otacon, who accepts after pondering for a moment. Snake gives him a wink, opening it and tossing the cap to the table before passing it over. 

* * *

Over Raiden's head, Otacon stares at Snake. The fixed way he watches the screen, despite how relaxed his body language is. 

"Rookie mistake," Raiden scoffs, pointing the neck of his bottle towards the television. Snake cocked an eyebrow at that, but didn't advert his gaze.

"How so?"

"The way he's holding it - if that were a real gun, the recoil would destroy his shoulder." To demonstrate, Raiden extends his arm and adjusts his posture accordingly, Snake watching with a fond smile.

"Atta boy! Good job, kiddo," he slung his arm around Raiden's shoulders, patting his arm proudly with a grin. Raiden's cheeks flush a little and Otacon can't decide if it's the buzz or being praised by Snake. He holds his tongue and watches the way Raiden suddenly forgets what to do with his hands and starts drinking with more fervor. Sipping his own beer, he jolts a little when Snake moves his arm from Raiden to reach out and gingerly tease his thumb on the back of Otacon's neck, focus back to the film.

"I'm sure the hacking isn't entirely accurate, either. Right, Otacon?" Snake asks, trying to initiate his partner into the conversation, Otacon's eyebrows furrowing a little. 

"I mean," he takes another quick sip, "the fact Takagi would rather die than give up the code and then it's revealed it's easily hacked is somewhat believable, I suppose, but pretty reckless. I guess it's better than it coming out he willingly gave out the password. Kudos to the cheap way out."

"I think betrayal is worse than death," Raiden inputs, leaning forward to the last beer. Otacon gives Snake a sideways glance, the other returning a somewhat sheepish smile back and combing his fingers in the longer ends of his lover’s hair. 

The film drones on, Raiden commenting on the accuracy or inaccuracy of the film, Snake praising him and Otacon admiring the cinematography skills, to which Snake would also agree and speak of things as if it was his creation.

It was when Bruce Willis said his famous line of 'yippee-kai-yay, motherfucker' that Raiden let out an involuntary gasp, as if it was the most revolutionary thing he had ever heard. The proud way Snake patted him on the back with an enthusiastic 'right? right?' made Otacon laugh, and God did he want to taste that warm smile off of Snake's lips.

The other must've seen him ogling, because with a clearing of his throat and a pat on his knees, he began to sit up from his recline.

"I'm gonna go for a smoke," Snake says, grabbing his carton and lighter from the coffee table, where Raiden had his socked feet crossed. 

"You can do it here, I don't care," his eyes look up to Snake, who has his attention to Otacon.

"Yeah, but the _missus_ doesn't like me smoking in here." Otacon starts to protest before Raiden lets out a guffaw, covering his mouth and looking out of the corner of his eye at Otacon.

"Sorry," he whispered between his laced fingers. "Rose didn't like me drinking around her, either. But after eating her meals I needed something to wash it down."

"It's fine," Otacon dismisses with a slight bite to his voice, then follows suit in standing up. "I'm gonna see if we have more beer. I'll be right back." 

Already out the back door, David left it a crack open, turning over the pack of cigarettes as he let one dangle between his lips, unlit. Taking his rightful spot besides Snake, Otacon watched the last of the raindrops fall off leaves and the slanted rooftop. Thankfully the storm had passed, the sky dark and still a little cloudy. In the distance he could still hear thunder booming, the sound of Dave's lighter clicking bringing him back to attention.

There was something he had noticed during the film, and chose to bring it up now that they were alone.

"Dave," Hal swishes around the remains of his last beer, staring down the neck of the bottle, "I have a weird question."

"Shoot." Clicking his lighter and drawing it closer, Snake cups his hand to protect his flame against the chill, eyes focused on the orange glow.

"Does Bruce Willis turn you on?" Stopping in the middle of his breath, David stops and starts hacking, trying to get the smoke out of his mouth while trying not to inhale his cigarette. Hal didn't offer a helping hand, elbows perched against the railing as Dave collects himself. "We watch that movie an awful lot and always fuck during it. You also could _not_ unglue your eyes from the screen when we were watching with Raiden. Is that some weird macho fetish of yours? Watching Bruce Willis climb in air vents barefoot?"

With a lopsided smirk, Dave holds his cigarette away and after casting a quick glance into the house, pulls Otacon into a dip, kissing him with as much force as he could muster. 

"That's just something that gets me relaxed. I guess I associate it with fucking you now. Was trying not to think about my fingers deep inside of you, so I was making small talk. You seemed kind of pissed the kid was there, too."

"God," Hal groaned after Dave had put him back on his feet, "I can't believe that by association, Die Hard makes you horny. I can't believe fucking _Die Hard_ is our sex movie."

"Would you have preferred it to be some anime?" With a playful backhanded slap to David's chest, Otacon finishes off his drink, then leaves the bottle for David's cigarette butt and goes back inside.

"Did you find more?" Raiden asks, turning his head to look behind the couch, eyes wide like a puppy promised a bone. 

"Uh," Otacon stops in his tracks, then takes a step back. "Let me double-check. Snake said there should be some." 

Thankfully, there was another pack, one of which Snake favored more than Otacon, but it didn't stop him from drinking another. Raiden, almost unsurprisingly, also enjoyed the flavor, getting really invested as the movie neared it's climax, eyes glued to the television.

"Puppy..." the words slip his mouth before he can fully register them, and only Snake hears it. Looking over Raiden's head, his lips are curled into a smile, not entirely sure what that was but finding humor in it regardless. 

"What?" He mouths, to which Otacon uses his eyes to point to Raiden, then mouths 'puppy' again, which makes Snake chuckle. To emphasize the joke, Snake pats Raiden on the head and ruffles his hair a bit then excuses himself and disappears into the bathroom.

"He sure is something, huh?" Raiden mumbles, squishing a piece of popcorn between his fingers.

"Bruce Willis? I guess so."

"No, no, I mean Snake." Glancing over, Otacon can see Raiden's got a flush to his cheeks, knees drawn in tightly together at his chest and his free hand plays with the hem of his pants. Unable to stop his rolling eyes, Otacon exhales through his nose before remembering he has to respond.

"I guess," he says, trying to sound casual.

"And you live with him? That's amazing." Grinding his teeth, Otacon repositions in an attempt to not seem as tense and on edge as he feels. 

"I guess," it comes out as a grumble, causing Raiden to look over, but his eyes immediately relocate their focus as Snake stands in the dark of the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking it, wiping his mouth before refilling it and bringing it to the couch. 

"Here," offering it to Raiden, he takes it without a second thought and gulps it down, water dripping from the corner of his mouth. To Otacon, he mouths 'puppy' and Otacon laughs, though his body language is still somewhat irritable. 

"Did I miss anything?" Furrowing his eyebrows, Raiden's thought process seems to short-circuit itself, staring down at the empty glass before Snake draws his attention back to the movie. Bruce Willis was trying to break the glass windows with his bloody foot, scaling down with the hose from the roof. There's more light chatter as the movie begins to conclude.

"Did you know they didn't tell Alan Rickman they were going to drop him?" Otacon inquires, chewing the nail on his thumb. "I mean, they told him they were gonna drop him, but they didn't count like they said they would."

"That's why he looked scared shitless," Snake laughs, Raiden watching in amazement at the scene. After a few minutes, Otacon stands, brushes a few popcorn crumbs off his lap and gets his own glass of water. A little light on his feet, he watches the rest of the movie from the kitchen counter. 

When the credits roll, Raiden asks Snake where the bathroom is, who points down the hall and watches Raiden stumble his way over before standing up himself and joining his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Well, hello," he murmurs, kissing Hal on the back of his neck. "Is something wrong?"

"No," but his raises his shoulders to try and push Dave away from him. 

"You're not a good liar," David makes his way around, kissing Hal's ear, temple, jawline, cheek until he finally smiles. "What's wrong?"

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Am I pissy when I'm drunk?" Hal asks, turning in his seat to look at David, lips pursed just slightly and Dave's eyes immediately look down to them.

"Do you think you are?"

"I think Jack was _really_ getting on my nerves and I don't know if it's the alcohol or I'm just an asshole."

"Both," Dave jokes, kissing Hal before getting pushed away. "He's harmless. The movie's over and he's drunk, I'm sure he'll want to go to bed soon."

"He's totally got a crush on you."

"He does not."

"He _absolutely_ does. He was watching you the entire film. You asked him if you missed anything and he completely forgot, right?"

"I'm not expecting him to have the movie memorized or anything." Hal rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're too nice to him. I don't dislike Jack, but it's... _Our_ night, you know? Any other night is fine, but..."

"Are you _jealous_ , Hal?" At the word, he frowns in thought.

"No," he says, hesitantly. "I'm not."

"I think you are," having walked over to turn the TV off, David returns, framing his hands around Hal and presses their noses together. "You're jealous of Jack having a little crush on me, are you?" He teases, Hal biting his bottom lip in a scowl.

"I am not," he grits, then shoos Dave away when he hears the bathroom door open.

"How're ya feeling?" Snake asks, balling up a clean paper towel to throw away to pretend he was doing something. Raiden didn't notice.

"Great," Raiden says with a grin, then sits himself back on the sofa, despite the other two have moved away. Shrugging, Snake goes over to collect their beer bottles, Otacon continuing to sit and stare off.

"Stop brooding," Dave elbows him, on his second trip, this time with Raiden's water glass. "We have a guest."

"Since when have you been sociable?"

"Since this kid showed up in a downpour looking for somewhere to stay." Hal can't argue against that, standing from his seat and plopping on the couch next to Raiden.

"So, what'd you think?"

"Of the movie?"

"Yeah."

"It was good."

"That's good." Raiden folds his hands across his chest, reclining and letting his head fall back, looking up at the ceiling, their conversation ending just like that.

Turning in his seat, Hal looks back at watches Dave move around the kitchen, putting away their dinner from earlier, washing dishes in the sink, smiling at Hal every time their eyes met. After fussing about, Dave finished his mundane chores and joined the duo on the sofa, before stopping short.

"Raiden?" He asked quietly, to which Raiden didn't respond. Eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly agape, he had fallen asleep. Watching his chest rise and fall for a moment, Hal looked up to Dave and shrugged.

"Guess I wasn't as exciting as you." Standing up, Hal started brushing any spilled popcorn off the table into his hand. "We should put him to bed."

"Here?"

"No, in the spare. He probably didn't leave home only to sleep on a couch." Nodding, David examined Jack for a moment before speaking again. "You want me to put him to bed?"

"Sure, and I'll clean up."

"What if he wakes up in my arms?" With a groan and an eye roll, Hal ignored him and continued brushing away crumbs and bottle caps, motioning vaguely for Dave to take care of their guest.

"He's a lot lighter than he looks," Dave comments, picking the younger up in his arms, bridal style. That gets him a look from Hal. "Would you prefer I drag him like a dead body? That's not very fair."

"Okay, okay," Hal dismisses, but opens the door for them. Tucking Jack in, David stops to watch him sleep for a moment.

"I hope he doesn't have nightmares, or gets sick."

"I don't think he'll get sick from a few beers."

"He fell asleep pretty quick, so who knows."

"I know that you've also been staring at me all night," Dave drawls, snatching Hal by his waist and pulling him close, kissing his neck gently. "What was that all about, hm?"

"I told you, I was trying to piece together if Bruce Willis got you hard or not," he laughs, half-heartedly trying to push his lover off.

"You know what gets me hard," growling, he grabs two handfuls of Hal's ass, squeezing hard and biting at the sensitive flesh of his neck.

"Oh yeah?" Hal's mouth find's Dave's, sliding his knee between the other's thighs, grinding against the hardening cock in his sweats. "And what's that?"

"Shit like this. Drives me wild. Hard for me not to fuck you up against this wall."

"We should leave Jack's room first," Hal laughs, pulling on Dave's forearm to leave the spare bedroom. "Maybe it's not a good idea to do anything while he's here." Biting on his bottom lip, Hal interlocks his fingers with David's, trying not to focus on how the those blue eyes are undressing him. "Considering it's a Rosemary ordeal, who knows how long he'll be here. Don't get blue balls every time you look at me," he taunts, taking a step towards their bedroom, tightening his fingers to tug. 

"You say that," voice low, deep and rich, Dave follows closely behind, "but you are _definitely_ trying to tease me."

"Trying? I'd like to say I'm succeeding." As soon as they pass the door, Dave closes it with his foot, then makes a move to pull Hal's sweater off, after haphazardly tossing his glasses off to the side of the room.

"Be careful with those!" Hal protests, allowing himself to be undressed to his briefs and bent over the dresser. 

"Sorry," Dave purrs, laying himself across Hal's back, pressing kisses to the shell of his ear, his jaw, down the back of his neck and along his shoulders. 

"Ah... David...” Through the fabric of his sweatpants, his hard cock fit between the crevice of his partner’s ass, seated comfortably while Hal gasped quietly. “You... Ah— That's not fair...”

"Oh?" Sliding his fingers through the opening, Dave trails his finger down the vein and to his scrotum. "What's not fair?" Urging Hal to kick his underwear off, he did so with a little bit of a shuffle, then had his leg hoisted on top of the dresser, doubled over and vulnerable. "What do you want, Hal?"

"Ah... I want it, but we shouldn't."

"And why not?" Carefully pulling on Hal's hair, the other obliges and lifts his chin up, letting his lips part as Dave slips his fingers in, feeling the tongue moisten and suck eagerly on the digits. "If you're quiet, there shouldn't be an issue." He uses the tip of his finger to circle Hal's hole, making him clench and shudder. 

"His room is too close, we shouldn't," he repeated, but arches his back to expose himself more to Dave. 

"Just a quickie, it'll be okay." Nudging his fingernail in, teasing the tension of the muscle, Dave does stop before whispering, "but only if you want. We can stop right now and just go to bed."

“We could at least get more comfortable,” Hal jokes, but makes no motion to move to the bed.

”Like this?” With a shy nod, Dave takes a step back, pulls Hal’s underwear off all the way and smacks his ass before stripping down himself and finding a bottle of lube, Hal yelping in surprise.

”What about being quiet?”

”Couldn’t help it.” Hastily warming the liquid between his fingers, David continues pressing soft kisses to Hal’s flushed skin, sliding a finger in.

One finger, curling and making Hal squirm; two, making him moan loud enough he had to consciously cut it back; three, Dave got a little hasty, antsy to put himself in.

”I didn’t grab a condom,” he mumbles, Hal looking over his shoulder to give a lopsided smile. 

“Forget it and just fuck me.” In response, Dave growled lowly in his throat, blossoming goosebumps across Hal’s skin.

Turning Hal over and into his back, Dave pushed the small amount of belongings onto the floor, to which Hal scoffed.

”So much for not making any noise,” he said, but sat up on the dresser and helped Dave position himself after applying a gracious amount of lube. Slowly pushing in, the older let his head fall forward and exhale heavily through his nose once he was fully sheathed, spreading the other open. Pulling out, he shifted his position to watch his cock go in inch by inch, feeling Hal’s pulse beneath his skin until their hips were flush. 

“Are you okay?” He asked breathlessly, Hal wiggling his hips a little to readjust better.

”Yeah.” With that, Dave put a hand forward to steady the two of them on the dresser, Hal’s legs tight around his wide abdomen as he began a stable pace, quickly increasing as Hal’s hushed moans became more insistent.

”Dave... Oh, fuck, David...!” Clawing with uneven, gnawed on nails, he gently sunk his lips into the skin of his shoulder. Their movements began to subtly rock the dresser in to the wall, thumping out a rhythm that was overlooked by their attention to one another.

”You feel so good, Hal... God, I’ve been wanting to fuck you all night.”

”Me too... Oh—!” Biting his bottom lip so hard it almost drew blood, David dipped his head to kiss Hal in order to quiet his cries.

A particularly hard but well angled thrust slammed the furniture against the wall, and it was at that moment they heard the toilet flush. They froze, looking at each other in silent horror.

”This... We’re right against the bathroom,” Hal whispered. Water ran from the sink, the lights clicked off and the door opened. Another light turned on - the kitchen. Fumbling around, dishes clinking, the sink faucet squeaking as Raiden filled a glass of water.

Locking eye contact, Dave slowly began moving again, more aware of their noise.

”Dave,” Hal began, tone almost warning. His ambitions were irrelevant when David took hold of his neglected erection, stroking faster than his thrusts, ultimately driving Hal wild. “W-We should stop—“

”If he heard us, what’s the point in stopping?” Increasing his drive to get Hal off, he pressed their lips back together and fucked his boyfriend with a newly founded passion, almost driven by the idea they had been overheard.

“Fuck, Dave— Ah— I’m close,” almost whining, Hal grabbed at Dave’s hair, frantic to cum. 

“Me too,” holding the other tighter, the dresser began rocking again, ignored by their impending climax.

”Don't finish inside,” Hal said, to which David then carefully pulled out, and instead began jerking them both off, slippery cocks sliding easily in his hand. He came first, Hal shortly after, falling limp against his chest.

Catching their breath, Dave peeled himself off, shuffling away to get tissues to clean off their stomachs and his hands. 

“There’s no guarantee he heard us,” was what Hal said, trying to reassure himself more than Dave.

”Hopefully not.” A sweet kiss to the tip of his nose, his glasses and briefs got Hal off the dresser, immediately breathing out a low swear.

”My ass hurts,” he grumbled, rubbing at his lower back, strained from their position. 

“Sorry. Was it still good?”

”God, yes. Thank you.” 

“Good,” and Dave smiled, pulling Hal into bed with him, shuffling under the covers and holding him close.

* * *

The sound of Raiden pouring himself a bowl of cereal woke Hal up, David already up and missing from his half of the bed. Considering he could hear no chatter implied Dave wasn’t home, possibly out for a run. Dressing and making himself reasonably presentable, Hal exited his room and greeted Jack with a smile.

”Good morning.” Starting up the coffee pot, he looked over Raiden. He was wearing the clothes he’d worn when he stood in their doorstep, albeit dry and wrinkled from being draped over the shower rod all night.

”Morn’ng,” he responded, staring down at his cereal. 

“Did you want something else for breakfast? I could make eggs and sausage. I think we still have some.”

”I’m fine, thanks.” Clanking the spoon loudly in the bowl, it all came back to Hal as to why Raiden might be acting this way. He definitely was not going to be the one to mention it; the thought made his cheeks flush. While the water heater up, he wordlessly excused himself to go to the bathroom and brushed his teeth in an attempt to distract him. Raiden had absolutely heard them having sex. There was no way he couldn’t. 

Thankfully, by the time he’d emerged, Dave was back, t-shirt clung to him with a layer of damp sweat as he made a mug of coffee to his tastes. There was one out for Hal already, Raiden seemingly having turned the drink down.

”I think I’m gonna go back to bed,” Raiden said, drinking the leftover milk in his bowl. “Couldn’t sleep well last night.” 

“Sorry to hear that,” Dave said, poker face at its best. "Bed not comfortable?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's fine. If you need me out I'll leave."

"No need for that. Stay as long as you need."

"Uh... Yeah, thanks. Thanks, Snake." With an expression akin to embarrassment, Raiden excused himself and ducked his head as he walked past his two hosts. 

Looking up from his coffee mug, Hal gives a small grimacing smile.

"Well _that_ was awkward."

"Only a little. I think he'd typically be a little more blunt."

"Except he's also got a crush on you, so he's probably embarrassed." Rolling his eyes, Dave finished his drink and rinsed it out in the sink, then cleaned Raiden's cereal bowl and dried it. Walking back over to the other, Dave took the cup from Hal's hands and leaned in.

"Nuh uh, cowboy," he laughed, pressing his finger to Dave's pursed lips. "Save that for when we're _actually_ alone."

"You still owe me another movie night."

" _Another_?" Hal asked, exasperated, shaking his head, "I swear, Bruce Willis must do something to you that I don't know about." With a shrug and a smile, Dave snuck a kiss to Hal's cheek and returned the coffee cup.

"Yippee-kai-yay."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end it because i've been sitting on this for a while now but lol,, also yes there are other fics with this plot that i've read and enjoyed. yes i still wrote it anyways. we exist. 
> 
> i'm done looking at this. thanks for reading!
> 
> also die hard is a christmas movie


End file.
